The present invention relates to bathrooms and, more particularly, to a fold down table for a bathroom.
A bathroom is a room for personal hygiene activities, generally containing at minimum a toilet and sink. Commercial and residential bathrooms currently do not have an area to place personal belongings and electronics on to use while using the bathroom.
As can be seen, there is a need for a fold down table to place belongings on while using the bathroom.